Contagious
by snoooteroni
Summary: A short rushed story of Mary catching her husband cheating.


Been listening to Isley Brothers-Contagious and playing Dream Daddy and got this idea in my head. So if you heard the song and played the game, then you can get the idea of what I'm gonna do. Just wanted to get it down. I did use lyrics from the song to make the story. Thought it would be pretty cool.

I do not own any copyrights to the song or characters.

I REPEAT! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!(Do I really have to do this when writing a fanfiction?)

It's 2am and Mary just got in from her intern at the dog shelter. She stayed later than usual because she wanted to make sure she had everything grilled into her head when it came to paperwork and the dogs. After kicking her shoes off, she went to the phone to check her messages. Nothing interesting, just friends calling and bill collectors. Some family wanting to borrow money. After while she started to wonder where her husband was at. She told him that she would be staying late and not to wait up. Once she pulled into the driveway, she didn't see his car. Not bothering to check the garage she just decided to call him. He didn't answer so she just assumed he was sleep at the church. Mary turned on the TV to some news to have as background noise as she relaxed. As a commercial was going off she started to hear a weird sound. A squeaky sound... It was coming from upstairs and Mary turned the tv down to listen better. No one else lived here so what could that noise be. It must've been Joseph. He probably was home.

 _BUMP, BUMP, BUMP._

Mary decided to go upstairs and make her presence known. As she got to the stairway, she could hear a voice that sounded different from Joseph. A moaning sound. Her eyes went wide and she tried to get her thoughts together. "What the fuck?" She said to herself. Half way up the stairs she heard the voice screaming out, "Touch me baby. Give me what you got." That's when Mary ran up the stairs to find the source of the noise. That's when she noticed it was coming from her bedroom. "You drive me crazy, drive me wild." She quietly walked up to the door and peaked inside. At that moment she felt her heart stopped. Standing there in shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Joseph plowing into a man. In their bed. In their home. Backing away from the door she tried to get her self together. Tears running down her face, breathing hard, trying to control her anger.

" _Is this really happening?!"_

Rage taking over, she ran downstairs looking in her closet for the gun she kept hidden. Once she got it, she said a prayer because only God knew what she's about to do. What she saw was enough to drive a preacher wild. Even though that what was really happening.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not in my house. Not my husband..." She said through tears. Who would have thought, the youth minster, church volunteer was creeping with a man? A MAN?! Running upstairs while checking the gun to make sure its loaded and ready she couldn't keep the image from her head. Reaching the bedroom she burst the door open aiming the gun at them.

"What the hell is going?!" She screamed. Joseph jumped from the bed trying to cover himself with the bed sheets. The other stranger grabbed a pillow to cover parts. He stood from the bed with the pillow eyes wide from being caught.

"Baby, wait let me explain before you start pointing that gun!" Joseph said in a panicked voice.

"I'm about to shoot!" Mary screamed.

"Ugh it's about to be some shit..." The stranger said. "How did I get into this? should've never came home with this man."

Mary pointing the gun at Joseph slowly moving forward. "You low down dirty dog!"

"Mary wait!" Screamed Joseph.

"Wait my ass! Get your shit and get out before I kill you!" She said through tears.

The stranger that went unnoticed thought it was time to leave. He started to gather his clothes and get dress. While he was doing so, he noticed Mary staring at him. Those eyes burning into him. "You look familiar..." Mary said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" The stranger looked at her confused and shook his head. "No, no. I don't think so."

"Yeah. I feel like I like I know you..." Mary insisted.

"Mary..." Joseph said voice straining. He slowly tried to inch closer to her, but Mary jumped back gun still pointed at him.

"SHUT UP! I thought I told you to get the walking!" She yelled. Looking back at the stranger it finally clicked. Her eyes grew wide. "You're the guy that just lost his wife..."

The stranger looked at the floor to hide his face. He didn't want anyone to see the tears pushing out of his eyes. He rushed to put the rest of his clothes on and rushed out. As he got to the door he stop and looked Mary dead in her eyes and quietly said, "I'm sorry." With that he left out the door. Mary could hear the front door open and closed. She turned her head to look at Joseph and tears started to flow out uncontrollably. She tried to stay steady but just drop down to her knees. Joseph took the chance to take the gun away from her and held her close. The touch from him made her cringe and she tried to push him away. He held onto her apologizing to her. "Mary, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry..." Mary turned her head and took in his current state. Noticing his naked body, she let the rage take over. Pushing him away, she took the opportunity to smack him with all she had and got up and ran downstairs and out the door. She got in her car and drove with no certain destination. It wasn't until she got out the car and knocked on a door when she realized where she was. The door opened and the person looked at her with shocked.

"Damien..." She said softly tears flowing down her face.

"Omg Mary!" Damien grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a hug, then took her in the house.

Mary just cried into his shoulders as he rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Let it out..."


End file.
